Unexpected Results
by InkyDewott502
Summary: Celica wishes she could be careful what she thinks about while reading an unknown book of spells. Warning this fic contains Futanari and desperation, although no sexual acts take place. Rating may change.


This is based off the part in Act 3 after the Alm meet up and separation. Atlas arrives and Celica takes the crew on a trip back to the nearest Mila shire. Warning involves slight futanari and desperation, no actual sex or sexual acts.

"What we have to go on a Boat again!? Celica you know how much I hate boats, I get seasick!" the pink haired mage cried shoving her dark pink haired priestess friend.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way we can promote Atlas so he has a fair chance against the enemies we will face." Celica said calmly putting a hand through her slight curls.

Boey the white haired mage laughed a little bit as they looked for their rooms, along with Saber the red haired mercenary.

The purple haired archer Leon smiled as his friend Valbar the brown haired knight helped Atlas up from the ground. "Urg I really feel you Mae, I never been on a boat before either." Atlas groaned trying not to vomit from the boat swaying on the dock.

"Hey!" Mae said putting her hand on her waist, "I've been a boat before! How do you think we got to the mainland in the first place?" Atlas looked at her and then the ground and back to the knight helping him.

Soon the ship left the port leading for Sea bound Shrine, Boey, Atlas and Saber were sharing a room. Genny and Mae were sharing a room. Kamui, Leon and Valbar were sharing a room. Celica and the ship owner had their own rooms to use.

Mae smiled opening the door to the cabin, it had to small beds a drawer and a desk. "Genny where even are you? You hiding from me again?" she asked to herself closing the door. Valbar found himself in the same boat, literally.

"Where are you Kamui? Leon do you have a clue?" the brown haired man asked taking of his helmet, letting his archer friend remove his shoulder guards. "I don't mind it just being us, but you are right. He has vanished out of my sight."

Meanwhile Celica had taken off her breast plate so she lay in bed comfortably. She saw a large book on the desk left by someone. 'Personal Transformation and Special summon spells' the title said.

"Might as well get a quick read out of this to forget my Alm troubles." Celica said quietly lifting it up and onto her lap. The shorts under her garb touched the book lightly as she opened the cover and looked at the warning.

"The first half of this book has permanent, life changing dangerous spells read with caution! I better just stick to the second half then." Celica worried as she put her Blessed sword down onto her bed side along with the convoy.

"This page has a spell that makes something slightly similar to what your deepest goals are. Say you want it to rain and maybe if you cast the spell a glass of water will form or maybe a puddle. If you are a powerful spell caster then you may cause heavy rain or a downpour from thinking about rain while casting. "She stopped reading to drink from her pouch of water. _I need to make sure everyone has a pouch of clean drinking water._

"If you think about multiple things at the same time then they both may happen is certain ways. Warning it may not have the result you want so use with caution, if you are powerful you may make something equally powerful or strange. "Celica read placing her finger on the ink of the spell name.

"It's called Mutare" – suddenly there was a knock on the door from Mae that startled Celica "Speravi! Hold on Mae!" Celica had been thinking about Alm's positive quality traits and spending more time with Said mage a lot more. Suddenly the change happened as soon as she called "You can come in now, Mae."

The pink haired mage opened the door and a smile lit her face, it appeared she was actually sniffing the air in the ship cabin. "Wow Lady Celica it smells kinda good in here!" Mae said walking closer to the nervous priestess who threw the heavy book off the bed and uncrossed her legs so she wouldn't fall. "Have you seen Genny anywhere? I only got to look half the ship because it started to drizzle." Once she said that a wave crashed into the boat and her dark pink haired friend went to catch her.

Celica suddenly felt an uncomfortable very sensation between her slightly ajar legs due to contact on her crotch, but payed now mind to her growing problem. "A-are you okay Mae?" she asked holding the mage away from her body since she was about the same weight as herself. Due to the close contact the pink haired mage leaned forward, sniffing the priestess's hand. _What are you doing to my hand?_

"Why do you smell so nice girl?! Is it a new lotion or perfume, perhaps tried on for mister green machine?" Mae asked now fully above of Celica, not touching her but facing her face. Which was growing red at realizations. "Lemme smell that hair." The pink haired mage lustily demanded, whilst moving her legs between her light red haired friend's.

Another wave hit the boat and Mae managed to keep most of her body off Celica, except her knees. They had crashed straight into the latter's new groin accidently. _Urg t-the heck! I didn't except that to hurt sooo much!_ Celica cringed as she held Mae away from her face gently. _Don't tell me I changed that too?_

"Hey Lady Celica are you okay? You look worse than the time you had that nightmare, did I hurt you?" the surprised mage asked looking down at her friend. She also had grinded into her subconsciously, to lift her head away. Celica just let her hands fall to her side but the pain did not fade as she still had a painful facial expression. Rain poured outside violently and the lamp was starting to dim out. _I really don't want to touch it even if it hurts._

The priestess answered "Um yes you did happen to injure me with your body." She then blushed as she felt the water in her stomach churn abet, Mae had a confused look on her face as she finally got up off the bed.

Mae shook her head again noticing something different about her friend as she light a fire spell. "Oh I must have kneed you…. In the leg?" she asked, Celica groaned "No."

Mae lowered herself near Celica asking again "In the chest?" soon she was awfully close to the priestess which would drive most men or women mad with passion. But since Celica had a low Libido it didn't really work out badly. "No not there, I wish." The alternated red head sighed hoping her friend would just leave her alone.

"In your tummy?" Mae questioned again, reaching out her hand and actually rubbing the uncomfortable young woman. Suddenly another wave hit the ship and Mae's forehead collided into Celica's. "Ahh ow my head! That really hurt!" the mage cried falling onto the floor in a panic.

The calm and with-holding Celica had have enough, "No Mae, you didn't even come close! I would appreciate if you would kindly left me alone!" she growled crossing her legs. The rain had stopped and the boat could sail again. The disoriented mage left the room with a smile.

Celica sat on her bed staring at her shorts. "This is pressing down on to my shorts. Why do I feel so strange as if I always have to… Oh Mila why me!" she cried softly not daring to open the door to tell the captain to set sail. "I understand this, but having one is completely different."

Her nerves was sending too many signals to her head driving her insane, the pressure went down to her confused bladder. Begging to release from her new exit. "If me and Alm get together then I have to deal with… no but that's different, I don't want to touch my own or anyone's yet. B-but I can't wait any longer." Celica panicked gripping her shorts, eyes wide and cheeks red.

The priestess snapped out of it once she heard footsteps outside her room. She dropped her pants and stared at her bucket, hoping to not have to touch herself. "Damn it, I'm not a little girl anymore but I'm not a dirty fool either!" She looked down at her normal sized male organ, it pointing at the floor, not at the bucket. _Drat I'm about red as Saber's hair!_

"I guess I have to aim…" Her slender hands slightly touching herself, she took a deep breathe. Her awkward pressure was now spilling away into sensitivity, of her groin causing a sigh of relief. Once her stream stopped she opened her eyes while feeling a bit lightheaded. "Just need to pour this into the ocean" she opened the circular window and dropped the liquid out and then closed it.

Celica pulled up her pants and down her garb and put back on her breast plate. Grabbed her Blessed sword and the convoy and opened her door. Suddenly everyone who was outside was all happy.

"Oi Miss captain's back!" Saber cheered towards Boey, since he looked grief stricken. "Go on and tell Lady Celica wouldn't ya."

Boey got of the railing and faced his Lady in service, "I think we left Genny and Kamui behind. Are we going to turn around?" his white hair blowing in the wind.

The priestess smiled walking up to the hem "Alright let's go get them!" In the next day they did not see any pirate trouble and made it back to the Zofian Port. "Glad this device left my body after 2 two days, it was becoming a little too embarrassing to do everyday tasks." She whispered not knowing Boey had heard her.

"What device is she talking about? She makes it sound like a big deal?" asked the white mage to Mae as they put the anchor down.

The pink haired mage had smile and blush on her face "It was big deal, I could feel it. Oh Mila look, is that Kamui and Genny?" she remarked practically bolting off the ship onto land.

Genny and Kamui were holding somethings and talking when an arrow shot the tree they were next to, causing them to look up. "Oh they came back for us, Genny!" cheered the normally cool Kamui grabbing Leon's arrow. _Only he would make a shot like that._

Celica walked up to them holding Genny's iron shield and Kamui's Golden Dagger, handing it to them with a smile. "Oh the Unexcepted results of these few days." 


End file.
